erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Selene's alternate personalities
This article focuses on Selene's Alternate personalities. Just like Mike, Selene suffers Multiple Personality Disorder. Raven Ravenia "Raven" is the first alternate personality of Selene. Raven's a tough girl with little to no respect for authority and only listens to a few people but she's actually a kind protective sister to Selene. She has reality warping/material conversion powers like Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Dwayne McCall (Static Shock). Like Chester, she appears whenever Selene gets angry or annoyed. Once she's trigged, her braid goes on the opposite side and her eyes become violet. Raven is about 21 and the oldest persona. Raven has odd taste buds as eating pizza with candy toppings or chocolate cake with okonomiyaki (a Japanese pancake-like food) but her most favorite is fried and fatty food like deep fried pizza. Like Mike and Selene, she's closer to Manitoba. She has a fear of cats, according to Selene her fears was from a prank that went wrong. She also hates math, not her best subject. Not only she protects Selene but gives her new clothes when she grows out of her old ones. Raven's real full name is Ravenia but she said she used before but after a while she realizes it was too girly years ago. She went by Raven ever since. She said Manitoba Smith is the only one who can call her that. This was possibly once mention she had an embarrassing name when J.Z. revealed his real name, agreeing with Blaineley (only in separate confessionals). In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Treasure of Duckberg, In The Fearing House, In To Catch a Fairy, When Selene was captured by Crocker Raven took control as said fruit loop was giving Selene a headache and insulted him and is reveled that she has abit of a mouth In Split the Colors in Gravity Falls, Raven gave Erin a magical trunk to hold Erin's stuff while traveling. Unfortunately Thomas was digging into Erin's new trunk. In Cluess-ly Ever After, it is revealed from Selene that Raven's real name is Ravenia. She claims it was too girly and gave up the name. Erin promises not to tell a soul despite confused because she believes the name is pretty. In My Little Cutie Talent Workers, Raven and Discord became close friends due to having similar powers and mischievousness. Artemis Artemis is the second alternate personality of Selene. She's an athletic of Selene and the most health conscious next to Dove. She can be boastful and stubborn enjoying a good challenge from others mostly from her model and big sister figure Svetlana. She has strong sense in good sportsmanship and hates foul play despite she hates losing. But while Artemis loves to be athletic, she also loves to read and listens to music and is a big fan of musicals and hip hop. Her trigger is similar to how Svetlana's triggered and her braid goes to the back like a ponytail and her eyes become violet. Artemis is about 19 going on 20. Artemis' favorite colors are red, orange, and gold. She hates losing and is afraid of thunder and earthquakes. Her role model and big sister figure is Svetlana. They always compete with each other, usually ending in ties. In Logo Loco-Motive, In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Skultimate Frights, after Selene volunteers to be the skater, Artemis took over and coach the team (with Svetlana in the necklace as her guide). With the help of Sylvia, Artemis won the challenge for her team. In To Catch a Fairy, In A Mighty Sportin' Chance, she leads Team Hope in winnings. She tries to beat Izzy in all of the challenges. When Erin went to fight Draganusus' goons, she went out to the action. There she discovered she can control fire. After her team won, Artemis made a truce with Izzy and gave her a challenge. In Weaponry and Forest Fighting, before Brick was eliminated, he confessed to Artemis he had a crush on her. But Artemis told him she was just an alternate personality of Selene. Though she told him if it was okay they can be friends, he agrees. She did told him to promise to race her one day. Dove Dove is Selene's third alternate personality. While most of the time Dove is the most peaceful of the personas due to her love of nature and animals she does have a bit of a dark side who Raven and Artemis dubbed the Shadow Queen. She is calm, logical, and superior intelligence. She also can find someway to make sure things go alright. She is a bit of an environmentalist, normally defacing or protesting things that affect animals. As of that, she is a total vegan. She's also a big sister figure to Hime. She is triggered when Selene putsa flower in her hair, mostly a daisy and Dove weaves more into her braid and her eyes become violet. Her power is the control of plants, can understand animals, and see people's auras. Dove is 18 years old. She is close to Chester. She is afraid of close spaces and bats, just like J.Z.. In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion, In Family Décor Party, In To Catch a Fairy, Hime Himeko "Hime" is Selene's fourth alternate personality. As the youngest Hime is the most happy go lucky of the bunch, she loves cute things, and is the most naïve of Selene's personas. Hime loves magical girl animes ranging from Pretty Cure to Sailor Moon. She even draws her own manga which she dubbed Pretty Magic Princess Hime-chan based on herself and the people in Selene's life. She has a huge sweet tooth and is normally seen eating cake if she gets scared of upset. There are two people she goes to either her big "sissy" Dove or she will find Mike ripping his shirt calling out her Big Brother Vito to protect her. Her trigger is when Selene holds a magical girl item: real or toy, When Selene's Hime, her hair goes into pigtails, then mysteriously puts on a magical girl costume in split seconds (which Mike and Cameron can't explain it), and her eyes become violet. Her powers are able to control water and is the healer of the group. Since she's the youngest, Hime's six years old. She is afraid of the dentist. She's also insecure about being the youngest because every time Raven, Artemis, Dove, Mike, and his personalities talk about grown-up subjects, they tell her or Selene to wait until they are older much to her annoyance. She's unaware they are doing this to protect her because they love her. In Logo Loco-Motive, In Talent Show Action, In Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion, when Selene and Anne Maria argued, Anne Maria taunts about Hime about her fashion, which she didn't take it very well. This caused Vito to become angry and break up with Anne Maria. Selene let Hime out and she was comforted by Vito, much to Zoey's surprise. Vito try to deny he was sweet but Zoey promises to keep his secret making Hime giggle. In To Catch a Fairy, In Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop, In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, In Erin's Total Magical Realms, Hime's personality was shown more: a party girl, reckless, and excitable, like Star Butterfly of Star vs the Forces of Evil. But when Demona return and tired of being treated like a baby, Hime became a victim of Demona's manipulation. She hypnotized her into being her slave and used her in her revenge plan. It also shows Demona's relationship with her is similar to Mal and Selene. Demona Demona is Selene's fifth alternate personality, who serves as the main antagonist of Erin's Total Magical Realms. Prior to the show, Selene said she developed Demona in Through the Mirror/Erin in Weirdoland 2. When she got hit by Red Poison while Raven, instead of killing her though, it mixed in with Selene's fear, hatred, and anger deep inside (mostly over Mal) and Demona was developed. Also during that time, Selene was able to seal Demona away with the help of Erin and Mad Hatter Mike. She's similar to Mal/Mike's evil personality, she's pure evil with no moral conscience and craves for destruction and chaos. Also like him, she's sadistic, cruel, heartless, selfish, manipulative, and bitter and she hums her evil tune: Phantom of the Opera music. She has powers over dark, shadows, nightmares/fears, and sleep like Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) and Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). She also possesses physical strength and fighting skills. Unlike Selene, Raven, Artemis, Dove, and Hime, she has more respect to Mal. Unlike Mal, however, she's smart enough not arouse suspicions or not to put Selene's personas to sleep like she did last time. But she's unaware a few people are on to her. In Scarlett Overkill, she was referenced by Selene having a nightmare about her return. It came true when Scarlett return and Selene and Mike went after her. Scarlett traps Mike and knocks Selene out, while as Artemis, but it triggered Demona and freed her. Demona attacks Scarlett and put her to sleep. Later at the end, Hime went to go find her after sick of being treated like a child, making her an easy target of Demona's manipulation and hypnosis (which she "burrowed" from Raven). Trivia *All of Selene's personas are all females. **Also they all, except Demona, have violet eyes when in control of Selene. ***For Demona, she only has red eyes instead of purple. **Like Selene, they are very sneaky and run away which causes problems for Mike and Erin. *They can telepathically talk to Selene in her mind and see and hear the outside world, mostly due to Raven's reality warping powers. *While Selene's asleep, they shift on their own and do their normal activities at night. *Raven and Hime are the only ones to go by shorten names of their real names. *Raven described Selene as more calm than her, less mysterious than Dove, less boastful than Artemis, and a better artist than Hime. *Hime and Demona are the only personas without braided hairstyles. *After Selene went through puberty and her voice changed in Splitin' Vocal and Flag Chasin', all her personas gained Selene's new voice. **Hime's the only persona who's still voiced by Claire Corlett due to being the youngest. Gallery Overall= Raven by bubblemomoko15-d78jrp4.jpg|Selene as Raven. Artemis by bubblemomoko15-d78jsjp.jpg|Selene as Artemis. Dove by bubblemomoko15-d78jt3h.jpg|Selene as Dove. Hime by bubblemomoko15-d78jtnw.jpg|Selene as Hime. Demona.jpg|Selene as Demona. Skultimate roller maze artemis by bubblemomoko15-d7fbju9.jpg Artemis_Hip_Hop.jpg|Artemis as Lollipop Hip Hop. Hime as cure honey by bubblemomoko15-d7juft6.jpg|Hime cosplaying as Cure Honey. Raven Arabian.jpg|Raven as Pine Arabian. Hime Ballet.jpg|Hime as Sherbet Ballet. Anmitsu Dove Komachi.jpg|Dove as Anmitsu Komachi. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Character's... articles